villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crimson Dynamo
|hobby = None. |goals = Kill Iron Man/Tony Stark. Sabotage Stark Industries (both failed). |crimes = Attempted murder |type of villain = Armored Supervillain}} Crimson Dynamo is the name of several armored supervillains in the Marvel comics universe and are usually enemies of Iron Man as the second arch-enemy after Mandarin. The Crimson Dynamo persona has been used by thirteen individuals, who are usually Russian or Soviet agents. These individuals are listed in the following: Anton Vanko, Boris Turgenov, Alexander Nevsky, Yuri Petrovich, Dmitri Bukharin, Valentin Shatalov, Gregar Valski, Gennady Gavrilov, three unknown supervillains, Boris Vadim, and Galina Nemirovsky. History Anton Vanko Anton Vanko was a Russian scientific genius who specialized in electromagnetism. He created the Crimson Dynamo suit, which was as powerful as Iron Man's, and could project electric blasts. The Soviet government hired him to sabotage Stark Industries, which he attempted twice, both times being defeated by Iron Man. He later defected to the USA when he learned that the Soviet government planned on killing and replacing him. He was then hired by Stark and worked alongside him. Boris Turgenov Boris Turgenov, the second Crimson Dynamo, had a very short career as a supervillain. Turgenov came to the United States with the Black Widow to kill Anton Vanko, Tony Stark and Iron Man (at the time Stark kept his identity secret, with Iron Man posing as his most trusted bodyguard - Turgenov believed them to be separate people and planned to kill both). Turgenov almost carried out his mission, virtually defeating Iron Man with the stolen Crimson Dynamo suit. He was killed when Vanko sacrificed his own life for the cause of freedom by firing an experimental and unstable laser pistol at Boris. Both Vanko's heroic sacrifice and Turgenov's death were revisited in the Iron Man miniseries Enter the Mandarin, where it is revealed that Temugin (the Mandarin's son) witnessed the event. Alexander Nevsky Alexander Nevsky was Anton Vanko's up-and-coming protege, with a greatly admired and respected scientific genius. However, his promising career was ruined when the Soviet government discredited Vanko after he fled to the West. Sent into exile for his association with the turncoat, Nevsky grew to hate the Soviet Union as well as Iron Man for besting Vanko. Nevsky also sought vengeance against Tony Stark, whom Nevsky felt exploited Vanko under the American capitalist system (not knowing that Stark and Iron Man are the same person). Disguised as brilliant new scientist Alex Niven behind Cord Industries, he planned to help the struggling competitor beat out Stark Industries in the marketplace. From there, Nevsky used a new and improved Crimson Dynamo armor and bested Iron Man. Finally, he worked towards undermining Tony Stark by romancing Janice Cord, Stark's girlfriend at the time and the daughter of Cord Industries's CEO. After he donned the Crimson Dynamo armor in public, his old Soviet masters sent the Titanium Man to kill him. When Titanium Man killed Janice, Nevsky blamed Iron Man for the tragedy and swore to avenge her. Although he held Titanium Man just as responsible for Janice's death, Nevsky was forced by circumstance to partner with him and Radioactive Man in Vietnam, where all three Communist-aligned fugitives formed the Titanic Three. After defecting to Vietnam, Nevsky made one final attempt to kill Iron Man and was once again unsuccessful. As a result, he was found and assassinated by the KGB and they confiscated his armor for their own purposes. Yuri Petrovich Yuri Petrovich, the fourth Crimson Dynamo, first appeared in Champions #7 (Aug. 1976) as the son of Ivan Petrovich - a friend of the Black Widow (now-reformed). When Western agents (presumably Americans) failed to convince Ivan to defect to the West, they assassinated Yuri's mother; in the chaos that followed, Ivan and Yuri each believed the other dead. Yuri was brought to the West, where Soviet agents posing as Westerners indoctrinated him to hate the West. When Black Widow and Ivan defected to the United States, Yuri was "rescued" by the Soviets, returned to Russia, and trained as a KGB assassin. He was given the Crimson Dynamo armor and sent to kill the Black Widow and Ivan. Yuri and his allies (his girlfriend Darkstar, the Griffin, Rampage, and the original Titanium Man) fought the Black Widow and her teammates, the Champions. When Yuri learned of the true nature of his "Western" captors, he went berserk. Darkstar teamed up with the Champions to subdue Yuri, and after he and his other allies were defeated, Yuri was returned to Russia, convicted by the Soviet government, and exiled to a Siberian labor camp. Dmitri Bukharin Dmitri Bukharin, the fifth Crimson Dynamo, was given Yuri Petrovich's armor by his masters in the KGB. He joined the Soviet Super-Soldiers, but was expelled after his teammates decided to sever their connections to the Soviet government. Afterward, he received a new, redesigned suit of armor. He later joined the Supreme Soviets, a group of superhumans who were loyal to the Soviet government; the group became the People's Protectorate after the USSR dissolved. When the new government confiscated his armor, he was given another suit and adopted the codename Airstrike. By the events of Dark Reign, however, he had returned to the identity and armor of the Crimson Dynamo, albeit as an ally of Iron Man instead of an enemy. He is currently a member of the Winter Guard, a Russian counterpart of the Avengers. Valentin Shatalov Valentin Shatalov, a Colonel-General in the Soviet Army and a KGB agent, is the sixth Crimson Dynamo. He used his rank to obtain the Crimson Dynamo armor from Dmitri Bukharin for his own use. He was the founder of Remont-4, a group of Russian superhumans who sought to return the Soviet Union to Stalinism. Shatalov and his allies (the cyborg Firefox and the original Unicorn among others) recruited the original Titanium Man to their cause. The Remont-4 fought the Soviet Super Soldiers and a group of Russian mutant exiles in addition to plaguing Iron Man. In Shatalov's first appearance as the Crimson Dynamo, he was in a training session with Devastator in Russia at the same time Iron Man had encountered an out-of-control mutant dubbing himself Freak Quincy in Los Angeles. Quincy's out-of-control powers tapped into Devastator's satellite uplink from the other side of the world, and he managed to switch the minds of Stark and Shatalov. His unfamiliarity with the Iron Man armor resulted in Shatalov firing pulse bolts that destroyed Quincy's arms, although the mutant survived. After Stark and Shatalov struggled to maintain each other's identities, Shatalov was able to get the hospitalized Quincy to recreate the transmission that switched their minds. Out of respect for Stark, Shatalov did not reveal Stark's identity. Sometime after the fall of the Soviet Union, Shatalov received an upgraded Crimson Dynamo armor, less bulky than Bukharin's model, and with silver accents, this was the first Crimson Dynamo armor that was not completely crimson. Shatalov later met Tony Stark in person, when the latter traveled to Russia to oversee the opening of the first Stark Enterprises branch in the country, and revealed to Stark that he had kept his identity as Iron Man a secret. Stark's trip to Russia was interrupted by the rampage of the Titanium Man, Boris Bullski, who still could not accept the new Russia, and saw Stark's presence in his homeland as an affront to everything he believed the U.S.S.R. stood for. As the Titanium Man fought Iron Man, the Black Widow, and the Crimson Dynamo, Shatalov's leg was broken. He begged Iron Man not to finish the fight with Bullski, as he felt having the American Avenger take down a former Soviet hero would be too damaging to his country's morale. Stark volunteered to wear the Dynamo armor in Shatalov's place, and with radio assistance from Shatalov and the Widow, fought Bullski. When Bullski refused to surrender, Shatalov overrode Stark's control of the Dynamo armor, firing a blast that killed Bullski. Shatalov took the fall with his superiors, who had wanted to recover Bullski alive, and he was relieved of his duties as Crimson Dynamo. Other Crimson Dynamos Gregar Valski Gregar Valski, the seventh Crimson Dynamo, was defeated by Nick Fury and Captain America. He wore Dmitri Bukharin's former armor, though his skill piloting it was minimal. Gennady Gavrilov Gennady Gavrilov, became the eighth Crimson Dynamo after he found the helmet of a "Beta unit" designed by Anton Vanko based on but improved over the original, with its very own recharging satellite in orbit. Believing the helmet to be a sophisticated gaming system, Gavrilov caused the dormant armor to awaken and make its way towards the helmet, inadvertently leaving a trail of destruction. He would eventually, if briefly, wear the entire armor in a standoff with the Russian military. He kept the armor afterward. Ninth Crimson Dynamo The ninth Crimson Dynamo appeared in the Secret War miniseries as a member of Lucia von Bardas's army of villains which she gathered to defeat the Avengers. This Crimson Dynamo's armor was created by the Tinkerer. Tenth Crimson Dynamo The tenth Crimson Dynamo is introduced in Iron Man vol. 4, #7 (June 2006) where he is apprehended by Iron Man after attempting to rob a bank. It was later revealed that this armor had been bought on the black market, and that the designs for Crimson Dynamo-based technology have been for sale for a while. This Crimson Dynamo was later slain by the Punisher. Eleventh Crimson Dynamo The eleventh Crimson Dynamo was a member of the "Alpha Gen Soviet Super-Soldiers", a group of Russian superhumans put into cryogenic stasis after the Cold War ended. During a fight between the Order and the Infernal Man, Order member Corona set off an enormous explosion which awakened the Super-Soldiers. This Crimson Dynamo was apparently destroyed by Order members Supernaut and Aralune. Boris Vadim Boris Vadim, the twelfth Crimson Dynamo, first appears in the premiere issue of Hulk vol. 2 (March 2008). A S.H.I.E.L.D.-sanctioned team consisting of Iron Man, Doc Samson and She-Hulk encounters the Winter Guard, a Russian superhero team of which Vadim is a member, while investigating the apparent murder of the Abomination in Russia. In War Machine: Weapon of SHIELD, Vadim was seen ignoring orders from his superiors and helping War Machine defeat invading Skrulls. He later flees to the United States seeking political asylum, joining the Red Hulk's mercenary group. Some time later, while battling the mutated Igor Drenkov, Vadim was devoured. Galina Nemirovsky Galina Nemirovsky replaced Boris Vadim to become the thirteenth Crimson Dynamo. She is considered by her Russian masters to be one of the best Crimson Dynamo pilots ever, and was a graduate of their "Federal Dynamo" program. Galina was apparently recruited by Mandarin and Zeke Stane to join the other Iron Man villains in a plot to take down Iron Man. Mandarin and Zeke Stane gave Galina a new Crimson Dynamo armor. Other Versions Heroes Reborn In the Heroes Reborn universe, created by Franklin Richards, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo appeared as a member of Loki's Masters of Evil. He was first seen teamed with the Titanium Man as a defender of Russia. When Iron Man and Rebel O'Reilly traveled over Russian airspace to get to Hydra's headquarters, the two briefly battled both the Dynamo and Titanium Man. Iron Man would easily defeat them in combat with the superior technology within his Prometheum Armor. Later, the Crimson Dynamo and Titanium Man would be hired by the Black Knight to join the Masters of Evil. He is later killed by Doombots. Marvel Zombies The Crimson Dynamo was killed and devoured by his zombified enemy, Iron Man, in Marvel Zombies 2. Civil War: House of M In the House of M, the Yuri Petrovich version of the Crimson Dynamo was a member of the Soviet Super-Soldiers. Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel universe, there are two versions of the Crimson Dynamo. The Ultimates featured Alex Su as a Chinese Dynamo as a member of The Liberators. Based on similar technology to Tony Stark's Iron-Tech he is unable to exit his armor, having been fused inside, but can supposedly use it to control up to 50 giant-sized drone versions (which are revealed to be piloted independently). He is apparently killed when Stark vaporizes him while piloting the massive Iron Man Six aircraft. Major Valentin Shatalov appears in Ultimate Fantastic Four #47. He is based in a shack in Siberia, and has apparently been out of contact with his superiors for a long time, becoming entirely self-sufficient. When he is given the order to activate his armor he has forgotten correct procedure, and his contact was not even sure he was still alive. Reed Richards reports that this Crimson Dynamo is an "Eastern Bloc version of Iron Man", making the latest Ultimate version extremely similar to the original character. He has joined forces with the Fantastic Four to defeat the Red Ghost. Other Media Television *The Anton Vanko version of Crimson Dynamo appears in the Iron Man portion of The Marvel Super Heroes, voiced by the late Henry Ramer. The episode he appears in was based on his first comic book appearance, with some of the stills actual panels from the comic book. *The Yuri Petrovich version of Crimson Dynamo appeared in the Iron Man, voiced by the late William Hootkins in the episode "Not Far from the Tree" and by the late Stu Rosen in the episode "The Armor Wars" Pt. 1. This version at first works for A.I.M. as seen in the episode "Not Far from the Tree" where he worked with a clone of Howard Stark. In the episode "Armor Wars Pt. 1" he seems to be on his own agenda, trying to recreate the Soviet Union with former KGB agents by blowing up a nuclear power plant. Crimson Dynamo is killed when he blows up a nuclear weapon by ramming into it, in the hopes that the Soviet Union would "rise from the ashes". Upon receiving the armor fragments from Nick Fury, Tony Stark discovered that the armor was made from Stark Industries technology. *Three variations of Crimson Dynamo appears in the animated series Iron Man: Armored Adventures. The first appears in the episode "Iron Man vs. the Crimson Dynamo" piloted by Ivan Vanko (voiced by Mark Oliver), and was actually a repair droid created by Project Pegasus to fix space stations. When one was attacked by solar flares two years prior to the series, Ivan was abandoned by the crew, albeit reluctantly, and kept alive via a solar power IV drip. Upon crashing in New York, Ivan, went on an insanity induced rampage, armed with various tools and knocked Iron Man around, intent on destroying Project Pegasus. Eventually, Ivan is stopped when Pepper brings his son into the facility, snapping Ivan out of it, and taken to the hospital for medical treatment. The Second Crimson Dynamo armor appears in the episode "Seeing Red." This time, the armor is redesigned with actual weapons by Obadiah Stane and piloted by O'Brian (voiced by Brian Drummond), Stanes's head of security. While he did beat Iron Man's normal armor, O'Brian is stopped by the Dynamo Buster variation. The final version appears in the episode "Enter: Iron Monger," a fully automated copy of the suit is destroyed by the Iron Monger Mecha. *The Valentin Shatalov version of Crimson Dynamo appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Tales of Suspense", voiced by Jess Harnell. He collaborates with Doctor Doom and Melter as part of a plot to discredit Iron Man. *The Anton Vanko version of Crimson Dynamo appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Chris Cox. In "The Vault Pt. 1" Crimson Dynamo attacks Iron Man during the break out, but is knocked out by Hawkeye. He joins the Masters of Evil as he was seen in their company at the end of the episode "Gamma World" Pt. 2. In "Masters of Evil" Crimson Dynamo helped the attack on Avengers Mansion, but is defeated and escapes with the rest of the group. In "This Hostage Earth" Crimson Dynamo guards a Norn Stone in an abandoned HYDRA base. Captain Anerica appears and battles him, which ends when Captain America breaks open his helmet and allows ghosts to attack Crimson Dynamo. In "Acts of Vengeance" Crimson Dynamo distracts Enchantress, but is saved by Iron Man and Hawkeye when she gained the upper hand. After Wonder Man destroys the Norn Stone, Crimson Dynamo is knocked out and put in Prison 42. *The MCU incarnation of Anton Vanko appears in Agent Carter, portrayed by Costa Ronin. *The Anton Vanko version of Crimson Dynamo appears in the Avengers Assemble episode "Secret Avengers," voiced by Fred Tatasciore. He is shown as a member of the Winter Guard and using his Ivan Vanko alias. While working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, and Hulk pursue Crimson Dynamo when he has gotten the key to a specific power source. Crimson Dynamo had an obstacle along the way in the form of Power Princess. The Avengers got involved in the battle which ended with Crimson Dynamo falling into the river. Luckily for Captain America, Black Widow was able to place a tracer on Crimson Dynamo. When they find the tracer near some mountains, they are attacked by Crimson Dynamo where he causes an avalanche. Upon defeating Crimson Dynamo offscreen, Hulk used parts of Crimson Dynamo's armor to carry his teammates' bodies into a Russian facility to meet the Winter Guard so that they can use a key to get to open a container holding a specific power source. When a near-armorless Crimson Dynamo caught up, Captain America's group fought Crimson Dynamo and the Winter Guard until the facility starts to destabilize. Both sides had to work together in order to keep the fragments of the facility from harming the village below. With Falcon's help, Crimson Dynamo freed the power source who turned out to be the Russian Radioactive Man as he dissolves the facility. Videogames *Crimson Dynamo is the main villain in The Invincible Iron Man for Game Boy Advance. *The Valentin Shatalov version of Crimson Dynamo appears as a mini-boss in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. He is member of Doctor Doom's Masters of Evil and is encountered on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base. He has special dialogue with Iron Man where he states that his new armor would defeat Iron Man. *Crimson Dynamo appears in Marvel Super Hero Squad, voiced by Jess Harnell. *The Valentin Shatalov version of Crimson Dynamo appears as a villain in the Iron Man 2 video game adaption, voiced by Dimitri Diatchenko. This version is an ally of A.I.M. *Crimson Dynamo is featured as a boss in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. *Crimson Dynamo is a boss a number of times in Iron Man 3: The Official Game, voiced by Jeff Bottoms. *The Dmitri Bukharin version of Crimson Dynamo appears as playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers. *Crimson Dynamo appears in Marvel: Avengers Alliance 2. *The Galina Nemirovsky version of Crimson Dynamo appears in Marvel Avengers Academy. Gallery Images 58ea65133966589a82434233e7acdf22--collection-marvel-iron-man-armor.jpg Anton Vanko Crimson Dynamo.jpg|First Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko) Boris Turgenov (Earth-616).jpg|Second Crimson Dynamo (Boris Turgenov) Alexander Nevsky Crimson Dynamo.jpg|Third Crimson Dynamo (Alexander Nevsky) Yuri Petrovitch (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 616 0001.jpg|Fourth Crimson Dynamo (Yuri Petrovitch) Dmitri Bukharin Crimson Dynamo.jpg|Fifth Crimson Dynamo (Dmitri Bukharin) Valentin Shatalov Crimson Dynamo.jpg|Sixth Crimson Dynamo (Valentin Shatalov) Gregor Valski Crimson Dynamo.jpg|Seventh Crimson Dynamo (Gregor Valski) Crimson Dynamo.jpg|Eighth Crimson Dynamo (Gennady Gavrilov) Crimson Dynamo IX (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Ninth Crimson Dynamo Crimson Dynamo X (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 4 7.jpg|Tenth Crimson Dynamo Crimson Dynamo XI (Earth-616) from The Order Vol 2 2 cover.jpg|Eleventh Crimson Dynamo Vadim (Crimson Dynamo) (Earth-616).jpg|Twelfth Crimson Dyanmo (Boris Vadim) Galina Nemirovsky (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 516.jpg|Thirteenth Crimson Dynamo (Galina Nemirovsky) Crimson DynamoIMA.jpg|Crimson Dynamo in Iron Man: The Animated Series Crimson Dynamo Super Squad Show.jpg|Crimson Dynamo in Super Hero Squad Crimson DynamoIMAA.jpg|Crimson Dynamo in Iron Man: Armored Adventures Crimson Dynamo A-EMH.png|Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko) in Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes Anton Vanko.jpg|Crimson Dynamo without his suit in Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes Valentin Shatalov (Earth-6109) 001.png|Crimson Dynamo in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance DynamoPoster.jpg|Crimson Dynamo in Iron Man 2: The Video Game Crimson Dynamo.png|Lego Crimson Dynamo IMG 2195.PNG|Crimson Dynamo in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 IMG 2196.JPG|Crimson Dynamo in Marvel's Spider-Man Videos Supervillain Origins The Crimson Dynamo-0| The great quotes of Crimson Dynamo| Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Legacy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Saboteurs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Assassins Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Hulk Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Brutes